Some aircraft use turboelectric distributed propulsion (TeDP) systems for distributing electrical power from onboard generators to one or more propulsors to provide all or a portion of the vehicles overall thrust. A TeDP system is a type of propulsion system, used for conventional takeoff and landing (CTOL) and/or vertical takeoff and landing (VTOL) aircraft, in which propulsors are distributed about the vehicle. Each propulsor may include a motor for driving a propeller or fan that rotates at a designated speed so as to propel a vehicle. In addition, the placement of the distributed propulsors positively affects the vehicle's aerodynamic performance.